ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Of Monstrosity/Transcript
Part 1: Jericho's Life In Creepsville (Shows Disney logo, but with the castle looking like a spookhouse) (Shows Walt Disney Animation Studios logo) (The scene then fades to the sun rising on a town) Walt Disney Pictures Presents (The scene then fades to a mansion that looks haunted and the camera zooms out to a bedroom with a zombie sleeping) ???: Jericho! Jericho wake up! (Jericho starts to wake up, still drowsy, he yawns) Jericho: Ok, Mom, You don't have to yell that loud Mom: But It's the first day of Autumnfest Jericho: Autumnfest? (Looks at Autumnfest poster, gasps excitedly) It's Autumnfest! (Jericho runs out with his clothes changed) Jericho: It's Autumnfest! My Normal Life In Creepsville Jericho: ' I get on with life as a child, I'm a brave kinda person. I like practising guitar on Sundays, I like watching horror flims in the week. I like to contemplate creepsville. But when I start to daydream, My mind turns straight to my dreams In my normal life in my dear old Creepsville ''Do I love Autumnfest more than creepsville? Do I love Autumnfest more than creepsville? No! No! No!! I like to use words like 'super,' I like to use words like 'twizzle.' I like to use words about creepsville. But when I stop my talking, My mind turns straight to my dreams. Do I love Autumnfest more than creepsville? Do I love Autumnfest more than creepsville? No No Nooooo! I'm not too fond of witches, I really hate wizards, But I just think back to my dreams, And I'm happy once again. I like to hang out with Family, I like to kick back with friends, But when left alone, My mind turns straight to my dreams Do I love Autumnfest more than creepsville? Do I love Autumnfest more than creepsville? Noooooooooo! Nothing can get over my love! For my normal life in creepsvillllllllllllllllllllle! Part 2: Jericho's Fun At Autumnfest (Reserved for Knottyorchird12) Part 3: The Witches (Reserved) Part 4: The Spell (Under Construction) Part 10: Trust Me '''(The castle starts to crumble) Enid: We Got To Go! THIS ISN'T OVER! Jericho: But The Spell! ''' '''Lyra: There's No Time! (Everyone Starts To Run But Jericho Stops And Sees The Gem That Causing The Spell And Runs Towards It) Olive: JERICHO! (Jericho Grabs The Gem But The Gem Is So Powerful That It's Hurting Jericho) Jericho: AAAAAAAAUGH! Olive: Jericho! Jericho: Olive! ' '(The Ground Beneath Jericho Crumbles And Jericho Falls, But Olive Grabs His Hand, Jericho Still Has The Gem In His Hand, he then makes a hard decison) Jericho: Let go of my hand (Everyone Gasps) Olive: Jericho Are You Crazy?! Kyamisi: You could lose a limb, or worse! Jericho: It's my only chance Olive: No! There's gotta be another way! Jericho: Olive, it's the only way, trust me (Olive Thinks About it for a second, then looks at Jericho's eyes with tears in her eyes) Olive: Ok, if you say so Jericho: Thank you, Thank you all (Olive Lets Go Of Jericho's Hand, Jericho Falls down the abyss while screaming) Olive: JERICHOOOOOOOOO! (Enid Grabs Olive's hand and everyone made it out before the castle collapse, Olive looks up at walks slowly to the castle) Olive: Jericho? (The Citizens And The Kids' Families Ran To The Scene) Citizen #1: They did it! Citizen #2: They deserve a celebration Frankenstien: i don't think it's a good time for that, Look (Olive clears out the rocks to see if Jericho was ok, Olive gasps at what she sees, Jericho lying down unconcious, Jericho's mother gasps too) Olive: Jericho! (Olive Grabs Jericho's Body out of the debris and shakes him to see if he's alive) Olive: Jericho, wake up...Come on wake up! (Enid, Kyamisi, and Lyra looked in sadness and Jericho's mother starts to cry, Olive checked Jericho's pulse, and Jericho's hand limped to the ground, Olive gasps and sheds tears) Olive: Jericho, No.... (Olive starts to sob on Jericho's body, everyone drops their heads in sadness, suddenly lightning comes from Olive and starts to go onto Jericho, Jericho then groans, Olive gasps and immediatly looks up, Jericho squinted at Olive and the others, including his mother, he smiles at them) Jericho: (chuckles) I told you i had the brains (Olive started to cry again, but this time, it was happy tears, Jericho's Mother Started to cry tears of joy too, She hugs Jericho) Jericho's Mom: My Baby's Alive! (Jericho laughs as his mom kissed him on the cheek, the crowd was overjoyed and cheered) Lyra: JERICHO! Enid: You're Alive (The Whole Group the ran to Jericho as the camera pans upward) Part 11: The Final Event Of Autumnfest Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:2D animation Category:Traditional animated